


Stumble into Grace

by SolsticeSunrise (Solstice_Sunrise)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, Yule Ball, dance, god its so gay, hidden identity, secret mettings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice_Sunrise/pseuds/SolsticeSunrise
Summary: On a dare Harry is sent to infiltrate a Slytherin house party disguised as a new student, and all is good for awhile. But once Draco see's his sloppy footwork, he decided that he must teach this stranger how to properly dance.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Stumble into Grace

“Harry! Finally you’re back!”

Harry stumbled through the portrait hole, nearly falling back as Hermione came running down the girls stairwell at him. She paused, letting Crookshanks follow her impatiently and come to a rest next to her feet.

“Where were you?” She asked impatiently, eyeing his muddied robes and slick hair. Harry sighed, stepping into the common room where the roaring fireplace made him instantly relax. “Ron came back from Quidditch ages ago, we’ve all been waiting!”

“Sorry Hermione, Wood wanted me to stay and practice some more.” Harry said, basking in the room's soft glow. The pouring rain outside combined with the crackle of the logs made Harry want to fall asleep and wake up when the season was over. 

Hermione groaned. “He’s really working you too hard Harry. I know that as a seeker you’re important to the team and all, but keeping you so long, in the rain!” She ranted. Harry checked his wrist watch, before remembering it had been broken for years. “It’s nearly midnight if that’s what you’re wondering.” She said, sitting down on the arm of the chair he had chosen to rest on.

“Harry you’ve finally come back! We thought you died, Fred and George had a bet going.” Ron said, walking in decked in his too-small pajamas. “The lot of them were saying it was probably you-know-who, but I said it Snape.”

“You were all wrong. Wood kept him behind,” Hermione said. “I’m surprised Harry didn’t kill him.” Crookshanks meowed angrily at her feet, and Hermione scooped his fat body off the ground and set him onto Harry's lap. Harry didn’t mind it, Crookshanks and him had grown a tolerance of each other, and Hermione had deemed him a suitable cat sitter, much to Ron's annoyance. 

“I reckon Wood’s fancies you, Harry?” Ron said, unwrapping a chocolate frog he apparently had on him. 

Harry's mouth watered, having not eaten anything in hours. “I wouldn’t be surprised. You got any more of those?” 

Ron snapped the frog in half, pulling the card out before tossing the larger portion over to Harry. “Oh look, I got Shakespeare. You want it Harry? I’ve got too many of him.” 

“Shakespeare was a wizard? I read all of his stories in muggle school, I had to learn how to read old-timey english because of him.”

“Honestly Harry, he’s one of the most famous linguists in the modern wizarding world! Don’t you listen during history of magic?”

Harry grinned. “No, Ron takes my notes for me. Right Ron?”

“Oh. Wait, I thought that was just for laughs Harry, I haven’t been paying attention either.” 

Harry sat up, disturbing Crookshanks. “What? Ron I’ve been copying your answers for the last month! You have to have been paying attention, how did you know about Shakespeare?” 

“Bill was named after him! His middle name is Macbeth for merlin's sake!” Ron paused, and glanced over to Hermione, who was watching in mild disbelief. “...Hermione… would you mind helping us with-”

“You two are going to be the death of me. If you fail, you fail.”

“Speaking of failures, I heard the Slytherins are throwing a party tomorrow.” Harry said, trying to shake his mind free of school work. 

Hermione combed back her bushy hair. “Is that right? I suppose the seventh years will throw our own party like they did last time in retaliation. Fred and George will make a killing.”

“You’re right,” Harry responded. “They convinced Neville to buy a little hat for his toad the last time, it ended up dyeing him pink.”

Hermione gasped. “Oh is that what happened? I figured something went wrong in potions, it wouldn’t have been the first time Trevor’s fallen into his cauldron.” She shook her head at her cat, who stared blankly back at her. “Poor Neville. I wish the Slytherins would leave him alone.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Please. The Hufflepuffs could bully him if they wanted to.” Harry yawned, trying to imagine the kindly Hufflepuffs picking on anyone besides him, and that was just out of fear. Neville was the farthest thing from frightening, he had nothing to worry about.

“Ah, we should get to bed. We have Potions tomorrow.” 

Ron groaned. “Hermione, I’d rather wear Percy's glasses than go to Snape again this week. Right Harry?”

“You still have to go. Filch and Mrs. Norris will be all over you two for tracking in mud, there’s no way you’d be able to skip.”

Harry looked down at the carpet. “I did track in mud didn’t I? Well so much for that.”

“Alright, now you two should get to bed. I expect you’ll both be little terrors in class tomorrow, staying up so late.” Hermione said, opening her arms. Crookshanks jumped into her, purring loudly.

Ron nodded thoughtfully. “Good thinking, that’ll annoy him for sure.”

Hermione huffed and walked out of the common room, Harry could hear her footsteps as she climbed the stairs, spiraling up and into another part of the tower they didn’t know. Ron and he sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, each one sitting in a separate plush chair. 

“You want to just sleep out here?” Harry mumbled, feeling far too lazy to stand up and hobble to his bed.

“Yeah… wait, no. I heard the house elves carry students to their beds, I don’t want to wake up to their little hands on me.” He shuddered.

Harry suddenly found the strength to stand. “They don’t deserve that. Okay, come on.” And with that, the two of them walked to their four-poster beds. Harry flopped onto his mattress, not bothering to take off his drenched clothing. He was out before his wet hair hit his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I will accurately and properly set up a gay relationship between Draco and Harry. I am Jk Rowling's worst nightmare.


End file.
